


Broken

by Bourbonscars



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bourbonscars/pseuds/Bourbonscars
Summary: Two Broken people find out they can be less broken together.





	Broken

I’m broken, he’s broken, we’re two broken people that feel less broken when we’re together. Maybe that’s why he broke the rule, his rule, or maybe, maybe it’s because I’m the one that broke the rule, the one that crossed the line. Funny though, I thought he’d stop me, thought he’d rebuke my forwardness. I honestly didn’t expect to feel his lips kiss me back or feel his arm circle my waist and pull me closer. He’d had his arm around me before, in comfort or joviality, but this, this touch was different and it sent a shiver through my body raising goosebumps on every inch of my skin. The hand at the small of my back sprawled out, the fingertips digging into the fabric of my shirt and as I deepened the kiss I felt his hips rock forward, felt the bulge against me. It was at that moment I realized, he wasn’t going to stop me, wasn’t going to quote rules to me, or make an excuse as to why this shouldn’t happen. Instead he was going to give in and allow me a level of closeness he rarely offered someone. I accepted it, reveled in it, and thanked him for it.  
Jack rolled onto her side and stared at the man laying asleep beside her as the thoughts drifted through her mind. She had never seen him look so peaceful, the always slightly furrowed brow was gone, the worry lines across his forehead were lessened, and his lips were parted in contentment. A tender smile played across her lips knowing she had a part in the serenity he felt, at least in sleep. She wasn’t sure if that serenity would still be there when he awoke. Her concern hearkened back to her early thoughts about their brokenness. Would he regret this? See it as a mistake that he now had to find a way to justify or rectify? Or could the attraction be more than physical, could he feel something deeper for her. Maybe she should ask herself that question. She sighed wistfully, she already knew the answer… it was her own brokenness that refused to let her admit the truth.  
Her eyes drifted down to the man’s exposed chest the scar down its length causing her heart to skip a beat. They both had scars, scars that neither had allowed anyone to touch so profoundly until last night. Her eyes closed as she remembered his chest against her back, his hard cock pressed against her butt, and his lips ghosting against her ear as he spoke "on your stomach" in that needy hungry tone. It was a request and she did it without her normal self-consciousness about the scars crisscrossing her back. It wasn’t until the gently touch of the calloused fingertip tracing the first scar that she realized why he had made his request. One by one he traced each scar, the touch so delicate, so loving, that the tears pooled in her eyes. She knew the count and when he reached the last scar her body trembled with emotion. As his finger reached the very end of the last scar, the lips returned to her ear and whispered They’re beautiful, because you’re beautiful. The words caused her to bite her lower lip as the emotions overwhelmed her, she tried to hold on, but when she felt his lips delicately start to kiss the first scar his fingertips had just followed, the tears fell.

Jack’s eyes slowly opened as the tears again threatened to fall, the emotion that the memory invoked making it all so clear. Pushing the blanket aside she climbed onto his naked body, straddling his hips and letting her hands caress up his bare chest. Dipping down, her lips tasted the saltiness of his throat, a reminder of their earlier lovemaking that had left them both covered in a fine sheen of sweat. She licked at his Adam’s apple then nibbled at it before kissing up his jugular. As she kissed him, her hips involuntarily started to rock over him and she purred when she felt the cock grow hard against her. It was when she felt the hands touch her hips and caress up her rib cage that she bit down on his jugular feeling the racing pulse against her teeth and lips. Kissing her way up the side of his neck, she let her lips brush against the shell of his ear. “Gibbs.” She let the name fall from her lips in a breathless sigh, holding onto the name finishing it with a needful tone. The wanton growl that ripped from deep inside the man reverberated through her body. Suddenly she felt the fingers knot in the hair on the back of her head and jerk her head back.

The steel blue eyes gazed up into hers not surprised to see the conflicting emotions in the brown depths. Even with the intensity of their connection and what they had shared last night, there was still that unanswered question that kept a distance between them. It had been there between them last night and now it was even more pronounced, visible clearly in her lust filled eyes. His eyes darted to her lips then back to her eyes making her squirm. She opened her mouth as if to speak.

“No.” Gibbs shook his head as he untangled his hand from her hair bringing it up to caress her cheek.

Her eyes closed momentarily as she leaned into the tender touch, her eyes shot open when the hand suddenly latched onto the side of her neck holding her forcefully demanding she meet his gaze. Holding her breathe, her heart thumped against her chest. 

“This is what I want. You’re what I want, what I need.” Gibbs sighed. “And I don’t share.”

Simple and to the point, but it was exactly what she needed to hear. She finally took a breath filling her starving lungs. “Good.” Her right eyebrow went up slightly. “Because neither do I.” 

He went to pull her down to him, wanted to taste her lips, when he felt the hand on his cock, felt her rise up slightly and before he could say or do anything he felt the head of his cock being enveloped by her warmth. He let out some sound between a moan and a groan as she settled back on to his lap, his cock completely surrounded by the moist heat of her.

Her hands caressed up his chest to his neck and cupped his face. She stared down into the blue eyes that had gone almost completely black. “I’m the only want that gets to feel this.” She rocked her hips slowly back and forth the cock pulsating inside her. She bit at her lower lip as the pleasure coursed through her body.

His hands went to her hips as he jabbed upward causing her body to tremble and her hands to leave his face and land hard on his chest. He let out his own moan as she tightened around his cock. 

Rising up slowly she came almost completely off his cock then slammed back down. The body under her shuddered and she felt his fingertips dig into her hips. Dipping down she brought them face to face. “Do you feel that?”

“How wet you are.” Gibbs growled. “I felt it before my cock was even inside you.” 

“I can’t help it.” She purred rising and falling over Gibbs’ cock her hands clawing at his chest. “That’s what you do to me.”

Gibbs clenched his jaw biting back the thought that came to his mind.

“Oh there were so many time I was dripping wet when we were together.” She knew exactly what he was thinking. “MTAC, in the elevator, my office, oh God my office.” She moaned as she rode him fastest. “When I unbuttoned my shirt to show you the scars.” She felt the hand caress up her back and across the scars. “Sitting there telling you about it…” Her fingertips dug into his chest as her words came out in panted breath. “I wanted you, wanted to drop to my knees…suck your cock…wanted you to take me across the desk.” 

An animalistic roar echoed through the room as Gibbs sat up, keeping her in his lap and clutching her against him. His lips fell to her shoulder nipping across the flesh until almost reaching her neck and biting down. 

Her arms wrapped around his neck as she settled against him. Her head fell back, mouth open crying out in ecstasy, not just from the teeth gnawing at her flesh, but from his hand that had slipped between them and the fingers now fondling her clit. “Gibbs.” The name came out in as a breathless plea as she rolled her hips.  
Kissing his way up her neck, Gibbs pulled his head back and looked at the woman in his arms. God she was gorgeous. Head throw back, chest rising and falling in quick shallow breathes, body starting to tremble as the need grew. He could feel her tightening around him, her muscles contracting deep inside her as he rocked his hips in rhythm with her movements. 

Her head came up and her eyes met his. The intensity of the gaze made her shiver, the depth of the emotions emanating from those eyes expressing more than any words he had spoken to her. She bit her lower lip as her hand caressed up the back of his head her fingers knotting in his hair. She wanted to make it last but she knew it was futile, his touch was too intense, his stare too powerful, and the need he created in her too overwhelming. 

“Come for me.” 

The words were spoken so softly so lovingly that Jack’s forehead touched Gibbs, her other hand cupped his cheek as her eyes closed and she allowed herself to surrender. Her body started to shake as her mouth opened expelling a string of incomprehensible sounds, sounds she’d never uttered before because no man had ever made her feel so wanted, so needed, so beautiful…or so safe. The orgasm overtook her causing her eyes to close and her body to tense and shudder. A firework’s like display of colors exploded behind her closed eyes as she clenched around his cock…then the world went black as she crumbled against him. Strong arms enveloped her holding her as she rode wave after wave of aftershocks that surged through her body. 

Gibbs held her, savored the feeling of her body against him and the physical connection still between them. He listened to her breathing the short quick breathes gradually becoming longer, until he heard her take a deep breath filling her lungs. A moment later he felt the fingers dancing at the nape of his neck then the soft lips press a kiss to his forehead before moving to his ear and whispering the words he had been waiting for. 

“Take me.”

Those two words set Gibbs free. He rolled her down onto the bed, her legs wrapping around his hips, holding him inside her as their position changed. One hand clutched at her left hip as the other reached up taking her hand, entwining their fingers as he pushed their joined hands above her head. Their eyes locked momentarily as he growled when he saw the wanton desire staring back at him. His lips dipped down taking her left nipple and suckling at the hard nub as he took her.

Her back arched as the renewed pleasure washed over her, the feel of his cock deep inside her, her nipples hard and tingling from the sensation of his lips and tongue, and her skin burning with desire from his touch. “Please.”

He knew that please, had learned what it meant last night. Releasing her nipple he pulled his head up and crushed his lips down onto hers. Her tongue forced its way across his lips, exploring, tasting him before biting at his lower lip. When her fingers combed through the hair on the back of his head, he already knew what was coming. She ripped their lips apart and jerked his head back staring up at him with the same look of satisfaction she’d expressed last night.

“No.” Gibbs growled as he squeezed their joined hand tightly together. “I want you with me.” He watched her reaction, saw her swallow hard. Last night he’d allowed her the satisfaction, allowed himself to give in and come almost at her command, but not this time. He wanted her to come again, wanted to follow her over the edge and he knew exactly what it would take. It wasn’t his touch she needed…she needed the words, the emotions, that release that comes with knowing you’re not only physically safe with someone but emotionally safe as well. It was part of that brokenness they both had, that lingering question between them that they had finally answered and now, and now they both needed that complete connection. “No more holding back, no more hiding.”

She whimpered as she bit back the emotion tipping her head back and looking away from his powerful stare. Her eyes closed and she realized his body had stilled. Suddenly she felt the lips brush against her ear, heard the whispered words of affection, then the words that only Gibbs could make her believe. You’re safe with me. Her body shivered as the words wormed their way inside her mind and he drew back. Opening her eyes she stared up at him and realized, just as he had, this was part of that brokenness they shared. The knowledge both soothed and empowered her as one of her legs slipped from around his waist, the other tightening, her heel digging into his backside. Her eyes burned with a new fire, a new desire as she steadied her voice and repeated back to him. “No more holding back, no more hiding.”

The power in her voice, in the words, seeped into his soul and he understood. He was still holding back slivers of himself, even though he told himself he wasn’t. He felt the hand come to his chest, the fingertips brushing against the beginning of the scar at the top of his breast bone. 

Her lips brushed against his in a fleeting kiss. “You’re safe with me.” She rocked her hips upward. “Always.”

Gibbs’ hand latched onto her hip again and with another brush of their lips he took her. Eyes locked they surrendered to each other, showing each other everything they had refused to share with anyone else. They whispered to each other words of fear, pain, and loss, words so similar that understanding and acceptance was easy, then words of anger and regret, words that reminded them that they were not alone, and finally words of desire and affection, words that they had both forgotten they could freely feel for another person. Those words finally pushed her over the edge and she screamed his name as her body began to shudder. He was right there waiting, burying his cock inside her as he came. He managed to roll off of her and down onto the bed, the loss of their connection causing him to moan in protest. A second later she curled up against him, her own body desperately wanting that closeness again. Instinctively, his arm wrapped protectively around her drawing her closer. They stayed there in the closeness, the silence, for what seemed like hours, both needing that time. She was the one to break the silence.

“I feel less broken.” She said as her fingers played in his silver chest hairs.

“Mended.” 

She picked her head up and looked at him. 

The word had come to him as he laid there listening to her breathing grow steady and calm.

“Mended.” She repeated the word to him as she laid her head back down on his chest. The word was perfectly accurate. They were broken, but they never needed to be fixed, they needed to be mended. Needed someone to see how the broken pieces could be mended back together. “Mended.” She whispered the word again as she slowly drifted off to sleep, the calm steady rise and fall of Gibbs’ chest carrying her peacefully into sleep.


End file.
